Potions 11
Potions 11 is a take-off of Ocean's Eleven and is spoofed with Harry Potter. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 24 (50): [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']]. Summary Harry Potter gets a team of wizards together for one last heist. References *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizards_of_Waverly_Place Wizards of Waverly Place] *Excalibur Hotel and Casino *Lucky Charms *Criss Angel *David Blaine *Zatanna *Justice League *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sorcerer's_Apprentice_(2010_film) the Sorcerer's Apprentice] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabrina_the_Teenage_Witch Sabrina the Teenage Witch] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_film_trilogy the Lord of the Rings] *Tom LaPille *Magic: the Gathering Characters *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Alex Russo *Lucky the Leprechaun *Criss Angel *David Blaine *Zatanna *Balthazar Blake *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Gandalf *Tom LaPille *Albus Dumbledore Transcript (Start at Hogwarts) Harry Potter: Ron! Hermione! We're in big trouble! Hermione Granger: Voldemort is back? Harry: No, our franchise is over! For the first time in 10 years, there'll be no wizards or magicians represented in mainstream media. Ron Weasley: What about the Wizards of Waverly Place? Alex Russo: Uh, actually, our show ended, too! Harry: I know the fact that Dumbledore has a special magic wand that can make us live forever! If we steal it, we'll be set! Alex: But I've never stolen anything before. Hermione: You stole the plot of our 4th movie to make your finale! Alex: That's true! I guess I'm in. Harry: But it won't be easy! He kept it in the vault in a magical kingdom known as the Exmagical hotel in Las Vegas! And, we're gonna need help. (Title card: Potions 11) Harry: Okay, Team 1 is Ron, Hermione, and Lucky the Leprachaun. Team 2 is Alex, Criss Angel, and David Blaine. David Blaine: (In ice) I can't hear what you're saying! Harry: Team 3 is Zatanna from the Justice League, Balthazar from The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Balthazar Blake: You're not exactly a teenager anymore. Sabrina Spellman: How dare you! 35 is still a teenager. Harry: And Team 4 will be me, Gandalf, and Tom LaPille. All: Who? Harry: Tom LaPille! The second best player of Magic: the Gathering. Tom LaPille: I'd be the first, but at the tournament I got sick and threw up and my mom had to drive me home. Harry: I needed 11. Now let's go! (Almost everyone leaves.) David: (Still in ice) Can't Really Move (Cut to Hotel Exmagical.) Sabrina: This place is fantastic! Man 1: Welcome to the Hotel Exmagi-- (Gets zapped by Balthazar.) Balthazar: Demon Be Gone. Frog: Ribbit! Man 2: Sir, no weapons in the hotel! You'll have to come with us. Balthazar: Sorry. That was stupid, stupid, STUPID! (Scene pans to the rest of the gang.) Hermione: All right, let's split up and see what we can find out. (Cut to Zatanna in another section of the hotel.) Woman: Miss, can I get a soda? Zatanna: Oh, I'm not a waitress. This is my costume! Woman: So, no soda? Zatanna: ... (Zaps out a soda.) Woman: Thanks. Zatanna: Thank YOU! (Cut back to Harry.) Alex: Harry, Dumbledore has a TV on the 9th floor! Harry: Great! We'll head on down. Lucky, let's go! Lucky the Leprechaun: Aw, but I've got (Cloud comes up.) purple hearts, red diamonds, and three kings! People: Aww! No fair! Lucky: Aw. (Cut to the rest of the group in an elevator.) Criss Angel: Is everyone standing together? I will now levitate us to the next floor. (Presses button on elevator.) Harry: Uh, Criss? This is just an elevator. Criss: So? It's still levitation! (Door opens.) Fine, we'll get out and-- (Falls out of elevator.) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (SMASH!!!) (The elevator goes up. Then, the door opens to reveal Fluffy.) Harry: This must be it! Gandalf the Grey: Foul hound, return to the abyss! (ZAP!) Well, that didn't work. I'll get them. Tom: (Barfs) I did it! Someone call my mom. Alex: The statues are coming alive! (Cut to living knight statues.) Gandalf: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (SMUSH!) Alex: Gandalf! NO! Dibs on his staff. (The statues close in on the gang.) Sabrina: I'll handle this! (Zaps both of them into a car.) This was fun, but I have to pick up my kids from soccer practice. (Drives off to pick up her kids.) Harry: Looks like it's just the three of us again. Albus Dumbledore: Harry, what are you guys doing in here? Ron: Dumbledore! We heard you had a magic wand that can make us live forever! Albus: Well, it's not magic, actually. It's (Pulls out a remote) called a "remote control"! And yes, you can live on through reruns. Hermione: So we'll get to see Gandalf the Grey again? Albus: Oh, he'll be back as something even better. Harry: Gandalf the White? Albus: Please. This is Vegas! (Cut to another room.) Man 3: Ladies and gentlemen, Gandalf the Glitter! (Curtain opens) Gandalf: (Singing) How lucky can a wizard be These pants are tight and glittery (Segment ends.) [[5-second Cartoon|'5-second Cartoon']] Balthazar: This show is stupid, stupid, STUPID! (Segment ends again.) Trivia *Alex Russo mentioned that her show, Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place, ended too, it's true. *Hugh Davidson had a voice cameo as Criss Angel and Billy Dee Williams had a voice cameo, too. *Harry Potter only needed the number 11. *Goof: In the 5-second cartoon, you can see Tom LaPille and Alex Russo along with Security Guards arrested Balthazar Blake when he is saying "That was stupid, stupid, STUPID!" *David Blaine encased in a block of ice is a reference to his stunt called "Frozen in Time". *David Blaine and Criss Angel appeared in "Harry Potter and the Douchebag Magicians" from CollegeHumor, Gandalf appeared in "How Harry Potter Should Have Ended" from How it Should Have Ended, and Criss Angel appeared in "Snape's Substitute" from Robot Chicken. *Tom LaPille began playing Magic: the Gathering in 1997. *Harry mistakens Tom LaPille as Tom Lavine Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death